While servicing or replacing filter cartridges in filter assemblies, the fluid being filtered, such as a fuel, may be spilled from the filter assembly. For example, the filter cartridge may stick or remain in a portion (such as the top portion or head) of the filter housing of the filter assembly while the filter assembly is being serviced, and this action may cause the fluid to spill. This may result in difficult and unclean servicing.